I'd Do Anything Songfic Teru MikamiIzumi Chiyo
by MafiaGirl14
Summary: In order to get his girlfriend, Izumi, back Teru Mikami must go to extreme measures. My first fan-fiction. Was written for my friend,kilala0, on deviantArt.


_Another day is going by, I'm thinkin' about you all the time. But you're out there and I'm here waiting_

Teru Mikami and Izumi Chiyo appeared to be the perfect couple, but appearances are very deceiving. Teru sighed in frustration running a hand through his shaggy, black hair as he glanced at the clock. They had their first fight---about Kira, nonetheless---and she left him .That was two months ago and they hadn't spoken since. He knew that she was staying with her best friend, Ayaka Toyama, but he didn't have the guts to go and make things right.

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head, Cuz' so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone and I can't think straight._

He had called her numerous amounts of times, written dozens of letters, but he never was able to speak how much she truly meant to him. How do you explain to a woman that your heart beats faster when she laughs or when you kiss her on the cheek you get nervous without sounding like some jerk just interested in sex? Each time she answered the phone, saying, "Hello", he hung up because he knew he couldn't face her.

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeah_

Izumi sighed, running her hands through her long blonde hair. She stared out the window, hoping to see Teru; for she knew he walked by her friend's apartment complex everyday. She could remember the hurt look on his face as she packed her bags and the way he pleaded her not to leave, but she knew it was for the best.

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you._

Teru grinned to himself as he devised a plan that would hopefully bring Izumi back to him. He longed to hug her, caress her cheek, hell, even talk to her for hours on end like they always seem to do, each time they would end up revealing something new about themselves. He wasn't giving her up without a fight.

_Together we, broke all the rules, dreamin' of droppin' out of school And leave this place to never come back_

Izumi sighed as she twirled ramen noodles around her fork, boredly. "Izumi, are you thinking about him, again?" Ayaka asked her.

"No." She replied quickly, even though she was thinking about him. She remembered telling him how she would rather elope than have a big wedding, how she didn't care what people thought of her, and how sometimes she wished to leave Japan. She clearly remembered his response as well. "Izumi, I don't care what you do, just as long as I get to go." Mikami had grinned.

_So now, maybe after, all these years and if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here  
and I'll be waitin'._

Izumi tossed and turned, for sleep was not coming to her this evening. Maybe it was because their six month anniversary would've been tomorrow had she not left him, or maybe because she was afraid he would date other women. She shouldn't have been jealous since she was the one who initiated the separation, but the thought of him with someone was a killer on the mind. "Teru and Izumi Mikami…." She mumbled into her pillow. "Has a beautiful sound to it….."

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand and I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah_

"Izumi Chiyo," Teru said to himself. "You're in for the surprise of your life." He smirked as he went to bed that night.

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you_

Izumi walked aimlessly around the apartment the next day, still thinking of Teru. "Ugh…get your mind off of him~!" She chided herself. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and her hair was put in a sloppy bun. Luckily, she could dress like a bum since Ayaka was out with Light; she still couldn't figure that one out.

_I close my eyes and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you. Nanana, nanana, And I'd do anything for you. Nanana, nananananaaaa_

Night had fallen over Japan and Teru was wearing her favorite shirt on him with a pair of pants. He carried a big, grey boom box on his shoulder as he grinned. He stopped in front of the apartment, clicked it on and held it above his head. It began to play, "Baby Come Back"---so cliché of him--- and gulped, hoping she would open the window and now Ayaka because that would be rather awkward.

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you. To fall asleep with you With you, yeah I'd do anything To fall asleep with you. I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything cuz' I know, I won't forget you._

"What in the world is going on out there?" Izumi mumbled to herself opening the window. Her jaw dropped in shock upon seeing Teru there, holding a boom box. "I must be dreaming. That only happens in movies…"

Teru grinned. "Izumi Chiyo, I love you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Izumi closed the window and ran down the stairs and straight into Teru's arms, after he had put the boom box on the ground.


End file.
